Only Where Magic Resides
by Mayonaka Yami
Summary: The Black KiTsune, and his ‘handsome’ assistant, Sasu-KUN, are doing their second magic show, but Sasuke has gotten bored with the routine already! What happens when the raven spices things up in the mind of Mayona! Oh, this is gonna be a loong night!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Only where magic resides…

Characters: Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Summary: The Black KiTsune, and his 'handsome' assistant, Sasu-KUN, doing their second magic show, but Sasuke has gotten bored with the routine , tonight's going to be a LOOONG night!

Chapter 1: Introduction

'And now! What you've all been waiting for! The magical acts of The Black KiTsune, and his handsome assistant: Sasu-KUN!' the announcer stepped off the stage and the crowd clapped loudly as a man in an orange and night black cloak, while wearing a full black outfit with an orange belt stepped out.

He wouldn't be much to think about, except if he hadn't had those three whisker marks on each cheek, his lightning blond spiky hair, and eyes so blue they would they would put the sky to shame.

His assistant was no less the sight. Black, coal eyes looked throughout the crowd emotionlessly as he walked out unto the stage.

He wore a black outfit also, but the neck of his shirt was lower then the blonds and it showed a black spiral tattoo on the crook of his neck, with the words "Curse Mark" spelled out in elegant red letters.

He also had a silk belt around himself that hung down about knee high from the waist.

He was also perfectly pale, in contrast to his black uniform. Sasuke's hair was styled in the form of a-ahem-Duck's butt…

The blond was somewhat shorter then the dark man, who was about 6"1, as the blond was 5"8.

'Now! Let's get this show on the road!!!' the announcer proclaimed.

Sasuke smirked evilly to himself. _'Oh yes…let's get this show started…' _He looked over to where the main magician was standing setting up some of the easy stuff for their act. Oh, yes, this was going t be fun. And maybe…just maybe, this was going to be one of the best nights of the young Uchiha's life. _'This is going to be a looong night…'_

A/N:

Mayona: Yes, yes, I know it's short…It's the intro! Get over it! :O

Naru-Kit: Review plz! =^-^= Right Sasu?

Sly Sasu: HN.

Mayona: Is 'Hn' even a word??

Sly Sasu: HN…

Naru & Mayona: REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!

Sly Sasu: HN.


	2. Chapter 2: Abra Cadabra!

Mayona: Welcome, welcome again! Okay, this is gonna be longer! Yaaaay! Makes meh happah!

Naruto: Yay, I get to do my first trick!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naru & Mayon: IS ' HN ' EVEN A WORD?!?

Naru: -sighs and watches Sasuke and Mayona fight over English- Mayo-chan does not own Naruto ,nor does she own the the characters. Masashi-sama made me!

Sasuke:AND I OWN NARUTO, TOO! -gets kicked through a wall-

Mayona: -gets flamethrower out of weapons closet- MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!  
Naruto: -Sigh-

X-X-X-X-X/SN/X-X-X-X-X

Chapter II: Abra Cadabra!

X-X-X-X-X/SN/X-X-X-X-X

'Welcome, everyone, to my second show, here, in Suna! I hope you are all well, and tonight, Sasu and I will be blowing your minds with our show! Thank you for coming!'

A light applause went throughout the crowd as Naruto bowed.

'Alright, Sasuke, let's get this show on the road!'

'Hn.'

'Teme!'

'Dobe.'

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and huffed past Sasuke. He could feel something in Sasuke's voice that wasn't quite right, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He turned to the crowd and grinned.

'Tonight, for our first trick, I will need a volunteer! Hm....You, sir! Would you kinda step unto the stage?' Naruto asked, while pointing to man in the crowd that appeared to be sightly sleepy. His hair was in the ponytail, but, not a long one. The man looked around to see if anyone else was asked, then shrugged and stood.

The audiance applauded as the man was helped up unto the stage by Sasuke.

'What is your name, sir, if I may ask?' Naruto asked polietly, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

'Nara Shikamaru. -yawn-' _How troublesome...._

'Alright, Mr. Nara, step this way please!'

Naruto lead the tired-looking man to a very small box on a table.

'Now, Sasu, please bring me the dove, if you may.'

Sasuke turned and walked off the stage, only to retrn a couple of seconds with an adorible white dove cooing softly in his hands.

'Mr. Nara, please put your hand into the box.'

Shikamaru did so.

'Is there anything inside?'

Head shake.

'Now, please put the dove INSIDE the box?'

Did so.

Naruto shut the box and gave it to Shikamaru. 'Now, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Nara will now open the box, and the dve will be gone!'

Shikamaru shrugged and un latched the box. It slid open, only to show nothing inside.

'What the?'

THe audiance applauded loudly while cheering for more. 'Wow! Did you see that?! / Where in the hell did it go? / That was creepy... / I wonder if it's a fake trick?'

Naruto grinned. He turned back to Shikamaru. 'Now, Mr. Nara, close the box please.'

Did so.

Naruto waved his hand over the top of the box, not seeing Sasuke's hand twitch to the side right afterwards.

'Now, as Mr. Nara opens the box again, you will be amazed!'

Shikamaru unlatched the box once more, and looked inside.

An ear pericing scream was heard throughout the room, as Shikamaru ran down the isles, batting at his head. Thousands amoung THOUNSANDS of doves swarmed him, flying around him non-stop.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' He ran up the last isle, and out the door.

The crowd was hysterical. Some people laughed. HARD. While others sat in amazement and confusion.

Naruto was the most confused. 'Wha...WHAT THE HELL?!'

That just made the crowd laugh harder. Sasuke stepped up smirking and bowed, which cued the audience to clap.

'That was hilarious! / What's next? / This is interesting... / I hope that Nara fellow is okay...'

Naruto shook his head out of his confusion. 'Okay...that was...weird...Uhm! Everyone, one moment, please!' He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him backstage.

X-X-X-X-X/SN/X-X-X-X-X

_**Backstage**_

X-X-X-X-X/SN/X-X-X-X-X

Naruto stopped in front of the snack bar that was left by his manager, who by the way, was quite...how should I say...weird.

His name was Kakashi, and he always had an eyepatch over his left eye, thogh, Naruto was pretty sure that he could see through both. He had white-silver hair, and since he was only 34, it must have been nartural. Oh, and he was a pervert.

One time, for Sasuke's birthday, he gave Sasuke and leash and whip. Naruto cursed him out so loud, and Sasuke had to use all his power to make sure he didn't kill the man. Literally, he had to use all his _POWER_.

'Sasuke, what did you do?! I know I had the dove reappear from its cage at home, and I haven't had anything wrong with my powers lately!' Again, the word _POWER_.

'Oh, nothing, usoratonkachi, just making tonight a little more...FUN.'

'What, by scaring away our audience?! That's not very smart, Teme!'

Sasuke's smirk only grew. 'Yea, you might think that, but you know you love me and my bastard-ness.'

'Who the hell said I lo-' Naruto was cut off by soft lips over his.

Naruto didn't notice how close Sasuke was, and how fast he had closed the space between them.

After, a few moments, Sasuke pushed away to let himself and Naruto breathe.

'You did, dobe.'

'Teme...'

Sasuke turned to see a pink haired woman run up to them. 'You two! I need you on stage! NOW!'

Sasuke glared of course, but complied. He looked down to Naruto.

'Come on.'

'Teme, I know!' He was still somewhat flushed after what just happened, but he ignored it.

He looked forward, pushed himself off the table, and walked back to the stage.

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOOOONG NIGHT!**

X-X-X-X-X/SN/X-X-X-X-X

Mayona: I hope that was good! R&R!

Naruto: R&R!

Sasuke:..... -holds up sign that says 'HN' on it-

Naru & Mayon: IS 'HN' EVEN A WORD?!?!?!


End file.
